Je m'appelle Eric
by MoutonSauvage
Summary: Blanche Neige se promenait dans les jardins du château quand un visiteur vint à sa rencontre, mais pas n'importe lequel... Soyez indulgents, c'est mon premier OS


Je m'appelle Eric.

Dans un coin reculé des jardins du château, à l'abri des regards se promenait une jeune femme à la chevelure brune habillée d'une longue robe pourpre. Elle marchait le longs des haies parfaitement taillées et s'attardait sur les rosiers, cueillant une des fleurs aux pétales rouges. Toutes personnes passant par ici auraient remarqué la beauté pure, la force et l'élégance naturelle qui émanait d'elle malgré son jeune âge. Sûrement aucunes n'auraient compris le profond désarroi qui faisait emprise sur son cœur depuis son couronnement. Depuis _qu'il_ était partit.

Cela faisait 1 an aujourd'hui même. Il était partit sans mots dire, juste après son couronnement, laissant derrière lui un vieux bout de tissu ou était écrit une promesse_. _

_Je reviendrai. Prenez soin de vous, Ma Reine._

Prendre soin d'elle, c'est qu'il avait de l'humour en plus… Comment pouvait- il partir comme ça, sans même lui accorder une simple explication et après oser lui demander de prendre soin d'elle ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensembles ? Elle aurait aimé une dernière fois pouvoir caressée la peau rugueuse et mal rasée de sa joue, passée ses mains dans ses cheveux, plongé ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Ressentir une dernière fois la douce chaleur qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle savait qu'elle était promise à William depuis enfant, mais elle ne pouvait, ou elle ne voulait pas s'unir à lui tant qu'il n'était pas revenu. _Si_ _un jour il revient._

A cette pensé, son cœur se serra. Il lui avait promis, mais après tout qui était-elle pour s'imaginé qu'il éprouvait les même sentiments qu'elle à son égard ? Il fut marié, et eut une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Peut – on aimé une personne d'un amour pur et sans égal une deuxième fois après avoir perdu un être aussi cher ? Peut – être que non finalement… Pourtant c'était son baiser à lui qui l'avait réveillée, et non celui de William. Elle l'avait entendu lui parlé quand elle était inconsciente. Il lui avait dit qu'elle lui faisait penser à sa femme, qu'il avait tout perdu, qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de mauvais, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rencontre. Puis il lui avait donné un baiser, celui qui avait rompu le sortilège de Ravenna. _Un amour pur_. Malgré qu'elle n'ait pas été consciente, Blanche Neige avait ressentie en elle un tourbillon de sensation qu'elle n'aurait sut décrire. Il reviendrait, il lui avait promis et il tiendra sa promesse, elle en était convaincue.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le crissement des feuilles sur le sol qui annonçait l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un raclement de gorge dans son dos qu'elle se retourna. En reconnaissant l'arrivant, elle crut défaillir et posa une main sur son cœur.

- " Ma Reine. " Prononça le nouveau venu qui se baissa en signe de salut.

- " Chasseur. " Réussie à articulé Blanche Neige après un long moment, le cœur pulsant dans sa poitrine. " Vous êtes donc revenu. " Dit- elle plus durement.

- " Je n'étais jamais vraiment parti. " Répondit – il, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Fuyant son regard, elle s'attarda quelques instants sur sa réponse, bien sûr qu'il n'était jamais vraiment partit ! Il avait été présent dans son esprit jour et nuit, il avait été source de nombreuses nuit blanches et cauchemars, de questionnements. Rien que pour cela, elle lui en voulait corps et âme de l'avoir abandonnée sans rien dire, préférant la solution de facilité.

- " Bien sûr que vous n'étiez jamais vraiment parti ! Vous avez été présent chaque jour dans mes pensées, il ne c'est pas passé une seule journée sans que je pense à vous ! " Réplica t- elle durement en le toisant dans les yeux. " Mais est ce-que cela vous fait il réellement quelque chose ? " Ajouta t- elle d'un air las, mais avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

- " Pourquoi est ce-que cela ne me ferait – il rien ? " Osa t-il demander.

Cette discussion ne mènera à rien, ce sont des retrouvailles, pourquoi ne peuvent – elles pas se passer normalement comme tout le monde ? pensa t-elle intérieurement. _Parce que vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête._

- " Vous évitez la question. " Soupira Blanche Neige.

- " Vous aussi, Ma Reine. " Répondit-il du tac au tac.

- " Certes, mais ce n'est en tout cas pas moi qui ai fuis ! " Lui cracha t-elle presque au visage.

Piqué à vif, le Chasseur reçu ces mots comme une flèche en plein cœur et eut un mouvement de recul.

- " Si je suis partis, c'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix. " Souffla t-il en baissant la tête.

- " Nous avons toujours le choix, Chasseur. " Répondit – elle plus calmement.

- " Malgré tout le respect que je vous doit, Ma Reine, je ne pense pas que nous ayons toujours le choix, sinon certaines choses ne se diraient pas en ce moment même. " Acheva t-il d'expliquer, une profonde tristesse dans les yeux.

Le jour même ou Blanche Neige avait réussie à s'enfuir du château gardé sous l'emprise de la Reine Ravenna, le Chasseur avait été emmené à la Reine de force par ses soldats, et avait accepté la requête, ou plutôt l'ordre d'aller retrouvé une jeune fille brune dans la sombre forêt, en recevant pour récompense la renaissance de sa bien-aimée perdue, Sarah, en ne comprenant que plus tard que cette _promesse_ n'avait été qu'un mensonge des plus odieux.

Il ne savait alors pas qui elle était, la jeune fille qu'il devait retrouver elle aurait été gentille, méchante, petite ou encore d'une laideur exemplaire d'un troll, il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix, il avait dut la retrouver, même si il n'en avait eu pas la moindre envie.

Comprenant un peu plus les sombres pensées du Chasseur, Blanche Neige s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue rugueuse en une douce caresse.

- " Nous n'avons pas toujours le choix, Blanche Neige. " Répéta t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne toujours sur sa joue, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- " Je comprend. " Répondit – elle. " Mais cela ne m'explique tout de même pas pourquoi vous êtes parti. " Ajouta t- elle tristement en retirant sa main et en lui tournant le dos.

Comprenant qu'il était temps de donné des explications, il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, et commença lentement :

- " Nous avons vécus beaucoup de choses Blanche Neige, j'ai réalisé certaines choses pendant notre long "périple", si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. J'ai toujours énormément aimé ma femme, même après sa mort, mais quand tu es arrivée, tu as bouleversé pas mal de choses. " Commença t- il avec lenteur, en choisissant bien ses mots.

- " Quand... Quand j'étais inconsciente, je t'ai entendue, et, et tu m'as dis que je te faisais beaucoup pensé à ta femme. Pourquoi ? " Osa t- elle lui demandé.

Il émit un petit rire las à sa question avant de poursuivre :

- " Tu es si frêle et si forte à la fois, innocente mais tellement humaine ! Tu peux voir le bien partout ou se trouve les ténèbres, tu redonne goût à la vie Blanche Neige. Tu ne l'a pas seulement redonnée aux villageois et habitants du comté, tu _m'as_ redonnée goût à la vie, et seulement toi. " Répondit – il naturellement, un éclat heureux passant dans ses yeux. " Seulement, reprit-il tristement, tu es devenue Reine, et j'ai compris que moi, simple chasseur, je n'étais pas fait pour toi. "

A ces mots, Blanche Neige qui était toujours de dos, laissa couler une larme solitaire le long de sa joue, puis se retourna vers lui.

- " Mais…" Voulue t- elle commencer, mais elle fut interrompue par le Chasseur.

- " De plus, continua t-il sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle avait voulue dire, tu es promise à William depuis que vous êtes enfants, et il t'aime, ce n'est pas un secret. C'est un homme bon, vous alliez forcément finir par vous mariez, alors je suis parti. " Finit – il par avouer, baissant les yeux.

Touchée, Blanche Neige s'approcha pour n'être finalement plus qu'a quelques centimètres de lui. Elle approcha de nouveau sa main de son visage pour caresser sa joue, et la laissa cette fois-ci. Tourmentée par un flot de sentiments, elle fit passer son cœur avant sa raison et enroula ses bras menus autour de _son_ Chasseur et enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son coup tandis qu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour une douce étreinte. Elle ne sut combien de temps dura leur étreinte, mais pas assez longtemps à son goût puisqu'il la rompit en s'écartant doucement d'elle.

- " J'ai été content de vous revoir. " Affirma t- il en repassant au vouvoiement.

Comprenant qu'il venait de mettre de nouvelles barrières entre eux, Blanche Neige le regarda dans les yeux puis lui sourit.

- " Je ne me marierait pas avec William, c'est un ami. Et puis de toute façon mon cœur est déjà pris depuis un moment. " Ajouta t- elle, espiègle.

Le Chasseur esquissa un sourire, puis la devançant :

- " Oh… Et pouvez vous me décrire celui qui détient votre cœur ? " Demanda t- il, son sourire s'agrandissant à vue d'œil.

- " Et bien… Commença Blanche Neige, il est plutôt grand et bien bâtit, il a les yeux clairs et il est plutôt très agréable à regarder, affirma t- elle en souriant. Oh et il est assez grognon, et je ne connais même pas son prénom ", dit-elle en rigolant. Puis reprenant son sérieux : " En tout cas, il ferait mon bonheur. " Murmura t- elle en rougissant.

- " William à beau être un homme bon, je ne te ferais pas changée d'avis. " Soupira t- il en se reconnaissant dans la description.

- " Non…" Acquiesça t- elle en souriant légèrement.

- " Nous réfléchirons plus tard. " Déclara t- il.

Comme pour scellé ses paroles, le Chasseur s'approcha d'elle et la pris par la taille, Blanche Neige plaça ses mains dans sa nuque et le Chasseur posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une douce caresse qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il posa son front contre le sien en la regardant dans les yeux. Tout les mots n'auraient put exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment là. Puis, espiègle, le Chasseur lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille :

- " Je m'appelle Eric. "

FIN.


End file.
